One Who Loves
by coolcat5156
Summary: A girl who moved from the USA into a small houes close to RikkaiDai's school and soon to see her life doesn't need to be kept a secret anymore. She meets all the boys and girls in both tennis teams. She hopes to fly high with her school, friends and team.
1. The new girl

My first Fanfiction so please say what you think about it, I hope and will try my hardest to keep everyone in character, and I have OC to this... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I was walking in the school halls and I see a kid getting picked on.<p>

"Oi! That's not nice leave, him alone!" I walked over not knowing what I just got myself in to at the time

"Eh? You are you trying to be nice to this nerd?" One on the boys looked back and I stopped walking closer..

"You heard her and you will he it from us.." I looked behind myself and there was a group of boys.. I backed away from both of the groups..

"Hey, l-let's get out of here b-before something happens!" One of the other kids said, I looked to the other boys again and was thinking, how are they scaring them? I tilted me head a little but shake it..

"Y-yeah!" They started to run off.. I bowed to the boys behind me and walked over to the kid..

"Are you okay?" I smiled gently and he looked up to me.

"You! You're the new girl and you are the riches kid in school!"

The boys that helped walked away but three of em stayed and walked a little closer but the kid stand up and left without anything said..

"So you are that new girl, named Lulu White?" One of them said, I looked down and stand up.

"Yes that is me, what of it?" I started to get upset and mad a little, but I did what I could and hold it in..

"You don't have to get mad at us.." The boy said, I sighed and looked up to them..

"Don't you hate my family?" Everyone that knows my last name hates it..

The one with blue type of hair smiled gently and said. "No, my family doesn't mind yours one bit."

That smile of his made me feel at peace.. "Oh, you are Yukimura Seiichi?" I smiled gently back to him.

We all heard the class bell ring.. "It looks like class." I looked around and seen my class room. "I'll be o-" Be for I could say anything else I got stopped and one of the others guy said..

"What class do you go to?"

I looked at him and pointed to her class. "Right there.."

He looked.. "That is my class as well.."

I was confused a little, and I knew that he is very strict, but I wanted to know why they are talking to me.. "O-oh.. Well I'm a new student, so I have to wait out here." I looked down the hall..

"Right now we will be off." Yukimura said and started to walk away with Renji, and Sanada walked to the classes..

I waited for a few more minutes and I see the teacher, I bowed to her.. "Hello.."

"Don't bow to me please, so you are the new student?"

I didn't know what to say really. "H-hai."

"Good to know.. And your name is Lulu white?

"Y-yes.." I still wasn't so sure what to say to her or anyone else..

"Alright please come with me than." We walked into the class room and I stopped next to the teachers desk.

"If you may tell them your name." I nodded once and slowly..

"Hello, I'm Lulu White, nice to meet you!" I bowed and rose back up and looked to the teacher...

"Please take you set next to Sanada Genichirou, and will you please stand up?" I looked up and seen him..

"Okay go and take your sets please!" I walked over and sat down right next to him..

"Hi, again.." I smiled lightly and looked to the teacher..

"Hello." I looked over to him a little but looked back to the teacher.

"Everyone please don't go sleeping in this class, you have a test to do in a week!" I looked at the teacher's face and she looked happy when she said test, I guess to see us all upset about the test.

"Miss?" One of the kids a few seats ahead of me called for the teacher.

"Yes?" She looked happy to be a teacher in this class, so I knew I was going to like class..

I looked back and didn't talk to anyone else in class until it was over.

**After class, lunch time.**

I walked over to a nice sat next to a window and sat down..

"Hi again!" I looked up and seen Yukimura standing right there.

"Hey, would you like to sit down?" I smiled and didn't think he was going to.

"Thank you how was your class?" He sat down on the set right in front of me.

"Class was good, I think I'm going to like my teacher.." He smiled and started to eat his lunch, so did I..

"Hey captain!" I heard a kid behind me call Yukimura captain, and I looked just a little.

"Hello, Akaya-kun." I looked back to Yukimura and he smiled just lightly..

"Can I sit?" I ate a little more food and seen Yukimura look at me..

"Ask her, I just sat down." I looked up and smiled..

"Sure, you may sit down.." I went back to eating lunch.

"Thank you.." He sat down and started to eat lunch..

**Back in class.**

I went to my next class and met so more kids, lucky they didn't care about my last name, well I hoped..

"Hello class, how are you?" We all sat down and answer.

"Hi teacher, good!" No one looked away from him..

"That's good, now if you all will please be so kind and say hello to Lulu White, and will you stand up miss?" I stood up and everyone in the class said hello.

"Now sit down.." I sat back down, and class went on.

**After School.**

I walked over to the courts and watched the boys play.

"Hm, I think I should join the girls tennis team. But if so I can't study as well.." I sighed and lied back on that hill.

"Keep it up!" I heard Yukimura and Sanada yelling at the players to keep going, I closed my eyes.

"Don't fall behind Akaya!" Sanada yelled to a boy named Akaya and the same boy that was at lunch...

I heard that someone walked over to where I was at and opened my eyes and seen Yukimura, and I sat up slowly. "H-hi Yukimura."

"Hello Lulu, what are you doing here?" He sat down and smiled gently at me.

"I needed somewhere to sit at and I felt like watching the boys tennis team, I didn't know that you, Sanada and that boy was in the tennis team.." He looked back to the courts.

"Yeah, that boy you met this morning, his name is Yanagi Renji. Have you joined any teams?" I looked at him.

"I was thinking about joining the girls tennis team, but I need to study.." I looked down.. "I really want to but that needs to come first." He stood back up.

"Is that so? Well I need to go.." I looked up and stood up also and seen that he smiled.

"Um, yeah so do I.. Talk to you tomorrow.." I smiled and left back to the school to get something that I left in class.

"I think I will.." I walked right pasted a girl that I have seen in the girls tennis team..

"Hi." I turned around and she did too.

"Oh, hi." She was walking with a boy.

"Right sorry to stop you, just wanted to say hi to the new girl, I need to go now.." She smiled and walked away with that boy.


	2. Girls tennis courts, part 1

Hm, I say I do pretty good, even if this is my first FF.. And again please tell me what ya think about it.. I'll try my hardest to keep everyone in character, and I have OC in here. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I started to walk out of the house with an apple in my mouth.<p>

"Time to get going!" I started to walk slowly. "Lucky I'm not going to be late going to school, hm?" I was walking next to the river the next thing I knew. "Pretty!" I stopped and looked at the river for a little, and I looked to my side and seen Yukimura, Sanada, Akaya, and some other people walking together...

"Oh, hi Lulu-chan!" I heard Yukimura call my name.

"Hm, Hello there." I smiled just a bit at them.

"What are you doing walking over here?" I turned to look at them..

"I'm going to school.. I live over there." I sighed and yawned just a little..

"Still sleepy?" I looked to Sanada and nodded..

"Yeah is something wrong with still being sleepy? He looked away..

"No, not at all." Yukimura looked at him and smiled..

"Hm, shy? Well we all need to go to school; would you like to walk with us?" He smiled gently and Sanada started to walk.

"Sure, um.. How are you guys?" I really had nothing to talk about...

"We are fine, just going to morning practice..." He looked to me and I looked away..

I looked at my watch and almost forgot.. "I need to get going, I have to do something!" I looked to them and was about to run off.

"Be careful." Sanada told me, I didn't see that coming out of him..

I nodded and ran off.. "Yeah, see ya!"

"Who was she Yukimura-kun?" One of the boys asked Yukimura.

"Lulu White, the new girl in Sanada's class." He looked to Sanada and smiled lightly at him.

"Eh? Does Sanada like her?" Sanada looked to the boy.

"Don't talk about things like that Marui!"

I got in to the school and I looked around, thinking where to go now..

"Okay, I made it to the school but I have to find the teachers room.." I started to walk and look around but the same girl stopped me.

"Hey, you're looking for the teacher's room?" I turned around and smiled lightly.

"Oh hi, yeah do you know where it is?" I was hoping she knew where but I didn't even think about the fact that she goes to this school and knows where pretty much everything is.

"Yes I know where it is, I'm also going there too, here I'll take you.." She smiled and held her mouth from giggling at me.

"Really? Thank you so much!" She nodded and started to walk..

"Yeah, no need to thank me... How are you?" I was walking beside her and smiled..

"I'm fine, you?" Hm maybe I should have looked at that map that was home. I was thinking.. She looked and stopped at a door and I looked at it..

"I'm alright, okay we are here!" She smiled, knew I wasn't so sure where to go next.

"Hey can you help me after this is over? I'm still very lost here.." She opened the door and nodded to me..

"Yeah I will!" We walked in and I really didn't know why both me and her had to go to the teachers room..

We got out of there and she stopped me and looked at me.

"Okay I know your name but you don't know mine?" I looked at her.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Well I'm Aoi Ito." She looked back to me and smiled.

"Whoa, that's a nice name!" I looked away and started to walk.

"Well thanks, yours is a pretty name.." She was walking beside me.

We both looked up and see the boys tennis team.

"Boys tennis team, they all are so cute!" She whispered to my eye, I smiled at her.

"Really? I see just some boys.." I kept walking, and she looked like she was about to yell at me about how cute they really are...

"Eh?" She ran up to my side and didn't say a thing about them..

"Hm, hi Lulu-chan!" I stopped and looked over to where I heard someone and seen Yukimura again..

"Eh, hello again.." *looked out the window that was right behind him..

He laughed a little.. "Who are you looking for?" I jumped a little..

"Hm? Oh, no one!" I turned away and did see that Sanada was there and about walked in to him..

"S-Sanada-senpai?" I see that he backed up a little, so that I didn't walk into him.

"Sorry I need to get going!" * looked down and walked away, lucky no one stopped me.

"Hm, what's with her?" I heard a boy say behind me, I kept walking until I heard someone else say something.

"Maybe she likes Sanada?" I was about to turn around but I felt a hand on my back pushing me lightly.

"Don't talk about that stuff! You want to run laps?" I wanted to look and see that it wasn't Sanada but I tried to forget that it was him..

"N-no!" I heard the two boys say and walked away..

"We are going to class.." I looked up and see Sanada standing there looking at his team that stayed and I looked away before he seen me look at him.

"Okay, just be nice to the young girl.." Yukimura called from behind and he and everyone else left to the classes.

He looked down at me, and at the sometime not knowing if he was talking to me or not..

"Are you okay?" I started to walk and didn't say anything..

"Hm?" He sighed and walked behind me and didn't ask anything else until school was over.

**Pasted the first classes... Lunch time.**

I yawned and went outside to eat lunch and read my book..

Sanada and the rest of the boys tennis team was at the courts so I sat down, ate lunch and got one chapter done in the book.

"Oi! Lulu-chan!" As I was about to stand up and walk back to the school I heard Yukimura call me, I turned around and sighed lightly.. "Hey.." I walked down the hill and to the fence..

"What are you doing over here?" I moved the box that was in my left hand to my right hand.

"I was eating lunch, and reading a book.." I backed away a foot.

"I really need to go now." I turned around and before I knew it Yukimura called for Sanada..

"Hey Sanada you can leave now, go with Lulu-chan to class!" I heard Yukimura yell that out and he sounded happy too.

"I can't Yukimura-kun, Sorry Lulu-chan." He bowed and I still didn't turn my back.

"It's okay I didn't even ask if you could come to class with me." I walked off and heard Yukimura.

"Sanada?" I turned my hand a my side and smiled..

"It's okay Yukimura, I need to read more.." I turned back and kept walking..

Sanada looked to Yukimura than walked off. "You heard her.. I'm going to get changed." He walked to the locker rooms and got changed, then walked to the class room.

I was sitting in there reading, well trying to.. All I heard was kids talking and I couldn't read to well in the class room.

I felt someone tap me and I looked only to see Sanada. "S-Sanada?" He looked away.

"How do you read in here?" I looked down to the book.

"It's very, very hard to read in here, but I can go anywhere else..."

"Hm, why not outside or the school library?" I looked to him and smiled lightly.

"I can't, if I do I may just forget what time it is and miss class." He pulled my hand and I had the book in my other hand.

"Let's go, you can't read in a place like this." I was confused on what just happened.

"Wait, what, why?" I stand up and pulled my hand back.. "Why?"

He looked away.. "I.." He sighed and held his hand out, I looked at him and then his hand..

"Still why? You didn't say anything." I looked to the time and looked back.

"Hm, if it's hard to read in here just ask someone to come with you to help you with the time." I tilted my head and still thinking why he is doing this.

"Did Yukimura tell you too?" He had the worse face on in class, I felt that everyone was looking at us..

"No he didn't tell me, we have 10 minutes for you to read." He walked to the door and didn't look to me, I sighed and walked with him to the school library..

"We'll here.." He walked in and I followed him.

"I'm going to sit here." I sat down and he sat down at the table in front of me, I can see that he didn't want to come but why did he bring me here then?

"Stop looking at me and just read!" My head twitched and I looked down to my book and started reading.

"Why did you take me here? I want to know!" I didn't look up from my book I just kept my head down.

"So you can read." I can hear that he didn't want to talk or tell me but I wanted to know.

"It's not that! Why did you?" I looked up glaring at him hoping for him to tell me. "You only knew me for a day, so why?"

I can see that he was getting mad with me yelling at him. "I... Don't want to talk about this now!"

"Fine after school tell me in front of your friends or in class!" I got up and about to walk away and go back to class but a hand takes my arm.. "Eh?" I looked back and it was Sanada's hand.

"5 More minutes, sit and read." He looked away and let my arm go.

"Hm?" I turned and looked to him, but as I did I seen someone in the corner of my eye. I looked over there and seen a little red hair and blue hair.. "You're kidding me!" I walked out of the room and I didn't know Sanada didn't know too.

He watched me walk away, I wanted to stop and tell him sorry but after I seen the boys hair I didn't want to anymore..

~To be continued~


	3. Girls tennis courts, part 2

**Well this one is short, oh well.. I'll put up a chapter every week, well I'll try to. And again, I'll try my hardest to keep them in character. I have my OC..**

**Enjoy once again, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>After school.<strong>

Aoi seen me and ran over.. "Hey! So, so, so what did you and Sanada talk about?" I looked to her and than looked down.

"I yelled at him." I started to walk and she just stayed there. "I seen Yukimura's blue hair and a boy's red hair there, I'm thinking the three of them set it up."

She looked to me and I stopped.. "Really? I'll be back in a few minutes I'll go and see.."

"You don't have to, its oka-" I heard Yukimura right behind me, more like he was at my ear..

"Hm, really?" I jumped a got away from him, and I didn't say anything. "Yes that was me and a friend but we didn't set anything up, Sanada didn't know we were in there."

"O-oh." I looked down feeling like a idea and I went to turn around but Sanada was there not even looking at me. "S-Sanada... I'm... Sorry.."

I looked away and started to walk around him as he said "Its okay, I understand.. Taking you in there meant nothing, it was only so you can read.. " I still didn't look to him and so did he.

"Ah, I'm still sorry about walking out like that.." We both walked away right there and didn't say anything else.

The boys went to the boys tennis court and I went with Aoi to the girls to join.

"Hey so you want to tell me about you and Sanada?" I shake my head.

"Sorry but I really fine that the last thing i want to talk about right now." We walked to the girls and it wasn't to far from the boys, lucky you can't hear them and they can't hear us.

**Over at the boys courts.**

The three, Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi.. They stopped at the gate after they entered.

"Hm, what should we have them do toda- Eh, who is he?" Yukimura asked not in a way to scary everyone but still did.

"He is the new tennis player!" One of the other boys there said..

"Hm, really?" Yukimura looked around to see if a boy was there.. "Where is that boy?"

"Hm, do you mean Akaya, buchou?" Yanagi asked him, Yukimura nodded and was still looking around.

"He hasn't shown up yet." One of the other boys said. Yukimura looked to him.

"Is that so?" Yukimura didn't seem too happy from hearing that. "Get back to practice!" Yukimura yelled and left the courts..

"H-HAI!" Everyone went back to practicing again, and scared a little from him yelling.

**Now over to the girls courts.**

"Its that time, isn't it?" A girl from the girl's tennis team asked Aoi.

"Yes it is, lets see who will stand and fight strong this time!" Aoi looked to the girl and smiled. "Don't go losing now." Aoi walked over to look for Lulu, and ran in to Yukimura.

"Aoi, may I ask you to do something for me?" She looked up to him, and tilted her head.

"Gomen, I need to fine someone.." Aoi bowed and walked away. "Akaya is in his class, he fall asleep again." Yukimura looked to her.

"H-how did you know I was looking for him?" Aoi didn't stop or said anything, she kept walking.

"Hm, Lulu-chan!" I looked up and see Aoi. "Hey I been looking for you, did you get lost?" I smiled.

"No, I just stopped and seen this flower, all alone, but pretty." She tilted her head and smiled.

"Hm, do you like flowers?" I shake my head gently.

"No not really... I only like to look at them."

"Hm.." I looked to her.

"So, to the girl's tennis courts?" I got up and looked pasted her.

"Right, come on follow me." I nodded and walked next to her.

"Are you a Regular?" I asked Aoi and yawned.

"Yeah, one of the best!" She smiled and looked to me. "Right, are you good at tennis?"

"Hm, well yeah." I started thinking, I can't tell anyone that I'm a great tennis player, I need to keep it on the low, but I'm bad at holding back though... This is going to be very hard..

"Oh, lets play a game tonight?" I looked to her..

"U-um, sure.." We got to the desk and she walked off as I filled out the paper.

"So you are the new girl, eh?" I looked up and seen a few girls standing right there.

"Y-yeah." One of them walked off and said.

"I bet I'll beat you in a game.." I smiled because I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ha, I'll like to see you try.." I felt a hand touch me, and I turned to look, and seen Aoi and the boys Regulars.

"Eh?"

"Whoa, Lulu you know who you are taking on in a tennis match?" Aoi asked me..

"No, why should I be scared?" I looked back to the girl.

"Hm, girl you got a lot of guts to take me on in a match.. Lets have one right here and right now!" I giggled a little and Aoi backed away.

"Lulu-chan?" I looked to her and smiled..

"Guess I can't hide it much longer, I can't believe I kept something like this hidden for so long.. Its not like me at all, no, no.." I glared lightly to the girl with a smile.

"Who are you really?" I walked over to the courts.

"You'll see soon enough." She looked at me confused.

"Hfmp." I smiled to her and walked over to the baseline waiting for her to serve.

"You'll serve, I don't feel like winning in 2 minutes flat." I seen she wasn't to happy with me saying that but I didn't really care.

~To be continued~


	4. The match with the girls

"I'll be right back.. Let me know what happens next Yuki." Yuki is one of the Regulars for the girls tennis team.

"Y-yeah, I will..." She didn't look away from the court, Lulu and the girl was on, Aoi left to do something.

"Hm, pick up okaasan."

"Hm, she has a different personality.." Yukimura said some what surprised.

"Now that you said something Yukimura-senpai, your right... She was shy and stayed away from every one, but after the buchou said the things she did, Lulu just stopped being like that and turned in to this." She knew something wasn't going to be very good now..

"Hello, mama? Yeah I'm fine need to ask you something though... Yeah... Its about the new girl here in school... Lulu White... Yeah, can you tell me about her life a little like tennis?" Aoi was talking to her mother hoping to find out about Lulu, but not much came up on her... Her mother is a good reporter with the sports for Rikkai Dai and a few other schools, but didn't have much on Lulu and or her family.

"Gomen, Aoi.." Aoi's mom said in a way like she didn't care but did.

"Its alright, I need to go back to the courts, be home later tonight, I have friends walking home with me. Ja!" She shut her phone before her mother could ask who was walking home with her, Aoi walked back over to where Yukimura and his team was at, and Yuki.

"So?" Aoi asked Yuki.

"Nothing really happened yet... I don't get it.."

"Hm, look!" Yukimura looked closely to Lulu. "She isn't even, ready?" Every one looked to her.

"H-how? But why?" Aoi was thinking about her name a little bit.. "S-she is the best tennis player in her school, if I remember right.."

"Heh, looks like you go it first Aoi-chan.." I smiled and tilted my head as I got ready.

"Don't go smiling just cause you think you will win this match" She severed the ball at a good speed. "I'll go easy on you.."

"Aw, but I don't want to beat you in 2 minutes though!" I returned the ball with high speeds.. "15-Love."

"What the?" She turned to look next to her and seen the ball. "T-that can't be!" I smiled and turned around and walked back to the baseline.

"It is, you see what you see.." She looked to me glaring lightly.

"I won't let you win easy, nor will I go easy on you, from here on out I won't be nice!" I tilted my head.

"Nicely said, I still don't have your name..." I was ready again, and watched her closely.

"I'm Sho Yamamoto..." She severed the ball a lot faster this time and I about missed it.

"By the way.." I hit it back and said. " I won't back down!" I she looked at me and her face looked happy.

"Good to know, young girl, now let me show you, that your going want to back down from this match!" She returned the ball back and I didn't see the ball to well as it pasted me.. The outside lights started to turn on.

"Hm, not bad... Please don't go calling me that again!" I glared to her. "So that makes, 15 all?"

"Yeah, its going to be just a one set game, I don't have all night long to play with you, knowing I'm going to need about a day to play with you."

"Tch, your right I'll get yelled at for doing this.. Hm, but I will have all the fun I can have now.." I smiled gently this time and she served the ball very fast this time, my eyes started getting used to her playing style..

"What do you mean but that?" She asked as I returned the ball back but gently and heard my cell phone ring.

"Eh?" I looked over to where my phone is. "Gomen Sho-chan." She didn't hit the ball back, I walked over to it and looked at who it was. "Gomen minna!" I got my things and ran off.

"Its okay, see you later Lulu-chan!" Both of the girls yelled to me. I stopped and started to walk the rest of the way home and called back the person that called me.

"Hm, she is very good.." Aoi ran over to her.

"Yeah, I think she can beat you in a match." Sho looked to her and smiled.

"If I wasn't going hard on her.." Sho walked away before Aoi could say anything.

"Eh?" She shake her head and looked to the boys. "Where is Akaya-kun?"

"He left and is waiting at the gate for you." Aoi eyes widen and she nodded.

"Thank you for telling me!" She ran off to the gate to meet up with Akaya. "Oi, Akaya-kun!" She started waving to him and stopped next to him.. "Well we should go now?"

"Oh there you are Aoi-chan, yeah lets go, your mother is going to yell at you if your late again." They started to walk to Aoi house.

"Its getting late.. Sanada wanna come over for dinner?" Yukimura asked him, and everyone else left.

"Iie, I need to go and drop off a book, Lulu left in class.." Yukimura tilted his head and smiled.

"Alright, be careful Sanada." He walked away.

"Sure, same to you Yukimura." They all left and went there own ways.

**After a few minutes.**

Lulu was trying to get her breath. "Ahh, I'm so late! Hm? Pretty I never knew the water looks this nice at this time.." I walked over to the water and looked at it for a few minutes.

"Hm Lulu?" Sanada showed up with a book in hand.

"Sanada?" I jumped a little and backed away. "W-what are you doing here?" He held the book out.

"You forgot your book in class." He looked away I grabbed the book.

"Thanks?" I looked to the book. "I.. Eh.. Hm.." He looked to me.

"What is it?" I blushed and looked away.

"Nothing... I need to go now, I'm going to be late even more if I stay and talk to you."

"Okay, but let me take you home, its dangerous at night." I turned around.

"Um, sure.." I Held the book next to my chest.

"Then, lets go.." He started walking and I follower in behind him.

We got to my house and didn't say anything else really.

"Um, thanks.." I turned around and slowly started walking to the house as he got my arm and turned me back to him. "E-eh?"

"S-sorry and today.. I just wanted you to read without nose." He let my arm go and walked away.

"Its okay." I mumbled and bowed as he walked away. I turned around again and walked inside. "I'm home!" I walked around the house looking for someone but nobody was home.

"And again they aren't home, did I get a note this time?" I walked in to the kitchen to see a note. "Great.." I started to read the note as I heard something move and someone talk.

"Don't be so loud." I heard someone it from my little sister's bedroom.

"Hm?" I was scared to go in there, so I got my bag and backed up to the door, I opened it and ran out.. "Where is he?" I was running right people not stopping to call someone I just needed to be with him for once.

I seen his back. "S-SANADA!" I stopped right next to him.

"Hm, what's wrong Lulu-chan?" I looked up to him about to cry.

"I-I heard some people in my house, and I didn't know who there were..." I wasn't even thinking about my phone and calling anyone still.

"Eh? Did you call someone?" I looked to him.

"N-no, that didn't even come in to my mind." I looked to my bag and pulled out my phone.

"I'll call for you, I can even get you to say something right." I gave him my phone and he called the cops.

**Later that night.**

"Can you tell me if you seen them." I sighed.

"I didn't even plan to go in to her room and see who was in there." I was still shaking a little.. He nodded.

"Why didn't you call the cops, after you got away from them.." I wasn't to happy but Sanada had to leave and go home, so I kept answering every thing.

"I-I Just wanted away from here first.. I didn't remember about my cell phone and to call the cops, I wasn't thinking at all." He nodded.

"Its going to be okay, stay here I need to talk with someone." He walked over to a guy and started talking to him I waited a little and looked over to the house.

"Sorry about that.." I looked back to him.

"Its okay."

"Do you have somewhere you can stay the night at.." I shake my head. "No, I don't really know anyone here, I just moved here on the 1st." I looked down. "Hm, well where is your family at?"

"I don't know, I was about to read a note they left for me, but I heard them first..

"I see, do you have to the note, or is it inside.."

"Its inside that I know of right now.." He nodded and walked in.

"Come in and show me where it was at." I followed him in.

"Okay." We walked in to the kitchen and I pointed to where it was and we both looked down to the ground. "That's the note."

"Thank you." He picked it up and looked at it.. After a minute or so he looked to me..

"Your family isn't going to be home for a few nights, I will not let you stay home alone, well until your family comes back..." I looked to him.

"Where will I go until they get back then?" I wasn't going to stand for all this.

"You have to call a friend, I will call your mother.. From the look of the note you dad is working and your mom may be fine to talk with." I looked at him trying to be as nice as I could but I was one to yell..

"Okay, fine... My dad isn't in the mood to talk with me and my mom called me a little while ago." I pulled out my phone again and called her back and gave him the phone after she said hello..

"Hello? Hi, is this Mrs. White?" I walked outside to get some air, trying not to cry.

"Okay, I'm sorry but she is fine, just some people broke in... Yes like I said she is fine... No... Yes I'll wait.." He walked around just a little, I kept an eye on him and everything around me.

"Alright, what about that boy and his family?"

"O-oh, I have his number... Are you going to call his family?"

"That, or you go and stay at a friends house that is a girl.." I gave him the number and he walked away to call them.

"Hello? Yes... No, no its something else... Oh he did? If you can for a night or two... Alright... Thank you and see you in a few minutes... Your son will come over? No its night I'll take her over to your house... Okay, good bye.." I looked at him and tilted my head.

"So?"

"I'm going to take you over in a minute, and you will stay until your family comes home... Now will you please get your things that you need for a few days." I nodded and he walked me to my room and stayed at the door.

"Okay I got every thing.." I walked out my room and stopped next to him.

"Good, I'll take you now." I nodded and he walked to his car and opened my door, I got in and waited until we got to the Sanada family.

~To be continued in chapter 5~


	5. Sanada's Household

_Me and no internet to the desktop, we that was lovely. I felt wired doing this one. *sighs* Once again, please tell me what you think about it and I hope you enjoy..._

_Right, Sanada may be out of character in this one a little, I had a hard time typing this story because of him. *head desks*_

* * *

><p><strong>Sanada's household.<strong>

"We'll here Miss.." I looked up.

"Oh, that wasn't to long.." He got out and opened my door. "Thank you.." We walked to the front door.

"Hm, Lulu-chan?" I looked behind myself and seen Sanada (Genichirou).

"Sanada-senpai?" He walked over and opened the door and let us in. I knew it was very wrong to stay here in this household but.

"Come in. Okaa-san, otou-san?" I looked around the room from where I was.

"Hm, oh she's here?" Sanada's mother came out of the kitchen smiling gently.

"Um.." I couldn't say anything, so I pretty much bowed very kindly.

"Hehe, what a cute young girl she is Genichirou." She walked over to me still with a gently smile on her face.

"Gomen, to be staying here for a few nights." I looked down.

"No, no its fine." She looked to Sanada.

"Yes okaa-san?" Sanada asked very gently to his mother.

"Take her up to the room she will be staying in, please?" He nodded and looked to me.

"Come on." He stated to walk and I followed him in to the room I'll be in.

"Here, your room.. I'll be outside with my grandfather." I nodded and watched him walk out of the room.

"So how long is her family going to be out for?" Sanada's mother asked the police man..

"For about a week. I'm sorry to have you do this."

"No it really is okay."

"Well I should be off now." She nodded, open the door and he left.

"Guess I'll go back to cooking, hm now I need to feed her too?" Sanada over heard a little and as did I.

'Hm, okss-san?" He walked in to the kitchen.

"Its nothing Genichirou." She went back to cooking dinner.

"Hm.." He walked outside and talked with his grandfather. I sat down on the bed and started to think if I need to talk to that girl named Aoi, if I could stay over there and NOT here at any giving time.

"Hey?" I heard someone and looked over to see his mother at the door.

"Hai?" She walked over and sat down next to me.

"Don't feel upset about this, its not your fault this happened." I sat up and nodded.

"I know, but I don't want to be in your family's way.."

"Haha, you won't.. Please tell me you won't run away from this house."

"I won't." We both heard a beep from the kitchen.

"Thank you, looks like dinner is ready, can you call the bo- I'll show you first on where every thing is, just go and sit down at the table.." I nodded.

"Alright." We both got up and went to the kitchen and I sat down as she got the food out of the oven and left to get the guys.

They came in and eat dinner, no one at the table said anything pretty much.

"How did you two meet?" His mother asked, and we both looked away.

"Eh, um." Is the only thing he could say.

"Excuse me." I stood up and left to the bathroom hoping when I come back she doesn't ask again.

"Sure, but one of you two are going to tell." She smiled to both of us.

"Alright, I'll be right back as well." Sanada got up and walked to the bathroom I was in and talked very quite to me.

"What are you planning on tell my mother?"

"Hm, does she know my last name?" I put my back against the door.

"Not that I know of. Why?" I opened the door.

"What does your family think about mine in the first place?" He looked away.

"How should I know." I was about to walk away and back to the table but I tripped on my foot.

"Hm?" Sanada caught me just before I fell to the ground, and I did see that his father was standing right there when it happened.

"U-um.." Sanada let me go after I was standing still and both of us had a light blush, lucky his dad didn't see the blush.

"What happened here?" His father asked confused.

"Nothing she just tripped." Sanada looked off a little.

"Hm." His father walked in the middle of us.

"Gomen.." I walked over to the table and sat down, and Sanada slowly tried to follow but his dad stopped him.

"Wait, Genichirou." He turned to his father and then started to talk.

"Oh, that was some time Lulu-chan." I looked down the hallway hoping to see Sanada but I wasn't getting off to easy.

"Oh, yeah.. Gomen, gomen." I heard someone walking behind me.

"Hm, Genichirou?" His mother said very gently as he walked by the table without a word, and didn't stop to eat his food.

"Sanada?" I mumbled lightly.

"Hun, may we talk?" Sanada's mother looked right above me.

"Tch, alright." Both Sanada's mother and father walked out leaving his grandfather there.

"Hm, its not your doing young girl." I looked down as Sanada's grandfather said.

"But." He got up and left without a word to be said.

I got done eating my dinner and seen Sanada walking back into the room, not even looking to me.

"Gomen.." I picked up my dishes and walked into the kitchen and put them in the sink.

'I'm going to sleep."

"But its on-"

"Iie, I don't want to cause any more harm." I walked into the room that I was staying in and Sanada followed me shutting the door behind himself.

"How are you causing harm to my family?"

"Your, mother is feeding one more person, I'm taking a room, your family's time to be with each other, your father is upset and I'm a both-"

"Hm? Your not that much as a bother, you helped my mother in the kitchen, my father well we won't talk about that.." He walked over to me and put his hand on my should. "Your taking a room, then your taking a room.. Not that hard to clean it up after you go.." He turned around and left closing the door behind him. "Goodnight."

I nodded. "Night." I turned around and looked at my books then the bed, still wondering what his father was talking to him about. I sat down at the desk in the room and started to study and about 30 minutes past and I heard a knock on the door. "Hai?' I called and looked to the door.

Sanada's mother opened the door. "Everyone is going to sleep.." I nodded and closed my books.

"Alright." Sanada's mother smiled gently to me.

"Sleep well Lulu-chan." I got up and bowed a little to her.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, I will sleep well you too.." I looked up to her with some what a smile too.

"Hehe, no need to bow, its fine.. Well goodnight." She turned around and went to her room.

I heard some sounds from outside. "Hm?" I walked out of my room and followed the noises started to hear that it was Sanada. What is he doing up still? I thought to myself, I stopped and didn't turn the corner to talk to him.

"Hah, 1...2...3...4...5." I put my back softly against the wall, I couldn't think I only was letting his voice run through me head.

I seen lighting flash and I about jumped, lucky he didn't look over to where I was, well I hoped that he didn't.

"Lulu-chan?" I looked over to him.

"Sorry did I bother you?" I looked down, and he walked over to the window.

"Iie, what are you doing, didn't you say you were going to sleep?"

"Yeah, but I needed to get my homework done.." I stayed to the wall that I did have my back against.

"Hm." He didn't say much after that, I wasn't think about him or his voice after I heard thunder and jumped a little as he looked over to me.

"What's wrong?" He walked over to me and tilted his head a little.

"I-its noth-" It started to lighting and thunder even more and I was about to walk away and hide in the bed but I didn't. "Nothing.." I look away from him.

"Your jumpy, how is it nothing?"

"It really is nothing.." He pulled my hand to the room I was staying in for a few nights. "W-what?"

"Your scared of lighting and thunder?" As much as I wanted to say no I couldn't.

"Y-yeah, so what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong, lay down.." I tilted my head.

"I'm still in my school outfit… And why do you want me to lay down with you in here?"

"So you can hopeful fall asleep, a-and maybe we can talk.." He looked away with a small blush. I started hoping his hat was on right about now but it couldn't be helped.

"O-oh, well I may just fall asleep before we can talk much, I get to be very sleepy laying down and talking.." I backed up to the bed and sat down.

"Eh, right.. Goodnight.." Sanada walked out of the room pretty fast and closed the door, I heard his back against the door, I didn't even care to open the door and talk with him, I just wanted to sleep now, but wasn't to easy thanks to the storm.

**The next morning.**

"Ohayo.." I walked in to the kitchen and seen food on the table, and only Sanada sitting there. "Hm, Sanada-senpai?"

"Oh, good morning, Lulu-chan.." He looked down to his food and started eating. "Sorry I need to leave in a few minutes to do something before school starts, and you need to come with so you don't get lost."

"Um, hai.." Lucky I got ready before I left the room. I sat down next to him and started to eat my food as well. "Who made this? Its really good!" Sanada had a small blush on but not enough to see even if you tried to see it.

"I made it, thank you." I nodded and he got up. "I'll be back in a minute." I nodded once again.

"Alright." I started to eat my food.

By the time he got back, like 5 minutes I got done eating.

"Hm? Your done?" I nodded.

"Yeah.. I'm not that slow at eating." I got up and took my dishes to the sink and washed them.

"Oh.." I got done and walked to my room to get my bag.

"One more minute." He nodded and waited at the front door. I walked out and got my shoes on.

"Ready?" Sanada asked very nice, I felt a little air blow on my butt and I started to turn red.

"Y-yeah." I remember that anyone can see my butt if I bent down… I felt wired for the rest of the time, lucky he looked away as I was getting my shoes on. I sighed just a little hoping I wasn't in the same class as him, or if this was a dream.

"Lets go.." Sanada opened the door and I followed him to where he first needed to go too, then to school.


	6. After class

**After class. Lunch time.**

I yawned as I ate my lunch while watching the boys in the courts. "Hm, even at lunch time." I sighed lightly and got up, but I wasn't planning to stay much longer, I really hated talking. But if only I ate my lunch inside and somewhere no one seen me..

"Hey, lulu chan." I heard Aoi come over and sat down.

"Hi." She looked at Sanada then me.

"So?" She asked kind of wired, and looking to Sanada.

"So?"

"Why were you at the Sanada Household?"

"Eh?"

"Don't go saying that." I sighed.

"It wasn't anything big; I have to stay there until my family comes home." She looked at me.

"Oh.. Well you could have ca- right you don't have my number.." I drink a little of my water that was next to my lunch box.

"Yeah…"

"Hm, why not you stay at my house now?" I shook my head lightly.

"Iie, I was going to stay there, but if you don't mind, can I have your number?" She smiled and nodded.

"Well yes you can have my number.. Here" She pulled out her phone and as did I, she gave me her number and I gave her mine.

"Alright.." She smiled to me lightly then looked to the boys.

"So do you like him?" I looked at her and got up.

"I can't tell you… Because I don't know if I do.. Sorry I have to go." I walked away before she said anything to me..

"Hm?" Sanada was in the courts, looked up to where Aoi is and where I was at but I was walking away at the time.

"Sanada-san?" Yukimura mumbled with a small and very small smile.

"Hm? TARUNDORU!" Sanada yelled to the team because everyone pretty much stopped to look at Sanada… But they didn't get away with it; I heard that and turned around, for a minute but ran to the school.

Why was my heart beating fast? I thought to myself as I ran into the school.. I walked around to see where everything was at..

"Hm, it's very nice here.. I never knew it would be like this…" I said out loud not thinking that someone could hear me, lucky no one was there though. I kept walking around a little but after time I gave up and went to the class room and seen the boys from the courts. Oh great, why did I come to the class room now? I thought once again to myself, now I really could care less about being in a room with Sanada alone, but if you add all of his team, that can and may just kill someone, and that someone was me.. I sighed a walked to my desk hoping just hoping I wasn't seen at all, but I never got the best.

"Hey, lulu chan!" Yukimura said as I TRIED to walk by WITHOUT them knowing I was there.. I stopped and looked to them with my poker face on.

"Hi.." I didn't give too much thought to talking again and right now.

"What is it? You seam upset ish mad." I backed up to my desk.

"No not that, I just don't feel like talking."

"Hm, gomen.." He said nicely with a grin.

"Um, can I ask something, Yukimura-san?" He nodded.

"Yes, what is it?"

"What's that grin about?" I never thought to see a day I'll ask someone what and or why they grin at me.

"Oh, it's nothing." Still yet again he was grinning at me but a little less though..

"Okay then..?.." I didn't ask him anything else, and I wanted them to talk with their friends and NOT me.. I sighed and looked to my desk sitting down.

"Hm, so this is the girl you looked at Sanada-kun?" A red head boy asked, and dang did I want out of that room maybe just as much as Sanada wanted to yell at him for saying that. (?)

"Don't speak of such things Marui!" Sanada said and I jumped lightly from him saying it like that.

"Hm?" Yukimura looked to me and I looked out the window. "Are you alright Lulu chan?" And I never replied even if it killed me. But, that didn't happen, I'm not one to not talk to someone if they are talking to me.

"Yes, I'm alright, what makes you think I'm not?"

"It's nothing." I'm starting to think he knows something that I don't know.

"A-ah, I gotta go!" That red head boy named Marui said and left the room.

"Hm.. We should all be going." Yukimura said, and grinned to me before they left.

"Aa." Sanada said for his reply.. And then he looked to me just a little then looked away.

When is the teacher going to come, I want the teacher here, please don't be gone much longer I wanna do school! I keep that in my head until the teacher came in.

**After school.**

I sighed and went to the girls tennis courts, and lucky I remember I joined.. Great I get to play tennis with a bunch of girl, hm… I thought to myself..

"Yo, Lulu chan!" I heard that girl from yesterday that I played tennis with.

"Hm?" I turned around. "Oh it's you! Hi.." She looked at me funny.

"Oh it's you? What do you mean by that Lulu?"

"Oh, sorry I just didn't know who you really are, sorry.." I bowed a little.

"Hahaha, no need to bow, it's alright"

"Ah.." I replied back with a small smile

"Do you remember my name, Lulu chan?" I nodded and she had a tilt to her head.

"Yes I do you're, Sho Yamamoto.." She nodded. "See?"

"Yeah, yeah.. Hm?" She looked at her phone to see the time. "It's time to start." I nodded.

"Alright." We both walked to the girl's tennis courts, and most of the other regulars were there… Then one or two that was always about 5/10 minutes late showed up.

"Late again I see?" They both nodded and bowed.

"We are sorry for being late again!" They both also said.

"Next time please be on time, I can't let you two keep doing this."

"Hai!"

"Start running 50 laps, now, and add 20 you two. GO!"

"U-uh, H-HAI!" They started running and wasn't slow at all, like they have been running before they got here.

"KEEP GOING! DON'T EVEN SLOW DOWN!" Sho kept yelling out to us, she was getting ready to run with everyone and stay in the back to keep anyone from slowing down. Her vice-captain Aoi, was watching everyone's movements.

"FIRST YEARS FASTER!" Aoi started yelling. The first years started running faster, and before I knew it everyone got done with laps, even the two girls that had to run 20 more laps.

"Good now start with 50 forehand swings, then after that 50 backhand swings!" Aoi walked up and down the rows of girls showing one by one what to do if they forgot, and everyone remember what to do that day, Sho was watching everyone closely.

"Good, keep it going!"

"HAI! 10... 11... 12... 13." Everyone said the same number with every swing. Sho nodded her head a few times, by this time it was close to let the regulars start matches.

"Alright! That's enough!" Sho shouted and everyone stopped. "It's time for matches, all the regulars pick who you wanna have a match against and start." They nodded and picked, Sho looked at me. "We will have a match in a few weeks… Just you wait." I smiled a little.

"Hai, hai.."

"Alright, first and second years 5 minute rest." Sho walked past me and started a match with her vice-captain Aoi. I sighed a little knowing I'm not going to get anywhere.

"So that's the new girl, eh?" I overheard some girls talking, and there was a good chance that they were talking about me. I walked right past them not caring about what they have or had to say about me, I'm a better tennis player then they will ever be, I keep that in mind until practice was over.

Sho walked over to the first and second years. "I hope you will be nice tomorrow."

"W-what do you mean? We are always nice captain!"

"Then don't say anything about Lulu." She turned around. "Practice is now over, go and get cleaned up then go home." She nodded and her and the rest of the girls tennis team regulars left as I followed slowly behind, and seen the boys were in the room next to the girls doing the same thing.

"Ne, Lulu chan?" Aoi asked.

"Um, hai?"

"So you never told me if you did or didn't like him."

"Eh? B-but I said that even I don't know!" Aoi just had to ask at the wrong time to me but the best time to her.

"Oh so you do like Sanada!"

"I-IIE! Eh? Well I don't know!" I knew that the boys could hear me and Aoi, Sho didn't stop to ask, and look who walked out, it was Sanada, Yukimura and the rest of the boys tennis team, Aoi knew Sho liked Sanada but didn't care about them being together.

"What is all this about girls?" Yukimura asked.

"It's nothing really, I just wanna know if Lulu here lik-" Lulu and Sho both covered Aoi's mouth and pulled her into the girls lockers.

"Don't going saying things like that Aoi!" Both of them yelled at her, and the boys face's if only they could see that.

"Um, okay then?" Yukimura said and the boys left but Sanada waited at the gate. "Hm, Sanada-san?"

"Eh, hai?"

"Aren't you going home?"

"Iie, I have to wait for a girl, she is staying at my house for a few nights." Sanada didn't want to say anything because Yukimura had two girls in mind now.

"Hm, are you waiting for Sho-san?"

"No."

"Lulu-chan?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Nothing, I need to be going, be nice to her.." Yukimura walked home.

"Aa."

"I gotta go!" Sho said. "I'm going to be late if I stay longer, now Aoi will you not talk about Sanada.. I'll be off!" She ran over to the gates and seen Sanada. "Sanada-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for someone." She looked around.

"Like me?" She had a smile on hoping it was her.

"Sorry."

"Ah, I see… So Aoi was right, you're waiting for Lulu-chan, hm I gotta go!"

"Yeah, be careful Sho-san!"

"Hai, hai!" Sho seamed upset with knowing it was Lulu who he was waiting for but she knew he wouldn't like her nor like Lulu, so she just left and went home.

"Tell, tell, tell!" Aoi kept saying.

"I won't tell you Aoi."

"Aw, but Lulu-chan why no-" She stopped talking and I looked to her.

"What is it?"

"Is Sanada waiting for you?" I looked over and seen him. "That's nice of him… I'm going to go, don't do something dumb." Aoi ran past him. "Hi Sanada, bye Sanada."

"Hm? Careful Aoi!" I yelled out to her and walked to Sanada.

"You're slow."

"Well sorry I didn't think you are going to wait." I looked down.

"Let's go.. Your ready right?" I nodded. "Alright." I didn't say much and he didn't say anything. It was very quiet. After about 15/20 minutes we got to his house.

"I'm sorry if we are late." He didn't say anything and just opened the door to find no one was home.

"Hm, no one's home.." He looked around and didn't see anyone. I yawned a little.

"Well okay, I have to get my homework done." He looked to me and nodded.

"Alright. If you need help ask me." He walked into the kitchen and got two cuts of ice cold water and I sat down at the table and pulled out my book and started to do my work. "Hm?" He looked at my books seeing that I knew more them him. "You're in that high of books?" I nodded.

"Yes, it's so I can do what I need to do." He walked to the other seat next to me and sat down looking at his work. "So… If you need help just ask me." I looked to him with a small smile and looked back to my stuff. It stayed quiet until his family got home.

"Hm, you two are doing work?" His mother asked and we both nodded and she looked at my work. "So you aren't a girl to take studies lightly, ne?"

"U-uh, hai."

"I talked with your mother, so told me that you are in the same classes but higher books..." She was putting food away that she got for dinner and started cooking. "How can that be?"

"It's how I take things, my mother asked for things like that, I get all the same stuff in the classes but I have even more in the other books… I have to talk with my teachers once a week and have them show me what to do."

"Ah, I see now.. Well Genichirou if you need any help Lulu-chan would you be so kind and help him?" I looked to him and tilted my head. "Hm, well?"

"Um, sure.. I already told him that." I giggled a little and Sanada just looked to his books without a word.

"Oh, alright then… Right, Lulu-san?" His mother stopped what she was doing and looked to me.

"Yes?"

"Your mother said she will be home tomorrow afternoon maybe the next day." I nodded.

"Aright." I seen Sanada in the corner of my eye lightly sigh when his mother turned back to cook dinner, I didn't ask, maybe I should have asked him.


	7. Pool day

**Yep, it's been a while and I really don't mind that much (So maybe I do mind some T_T )...**

**There may be OOC-ness in here, I'm sorry if so, and some spelling errors like seen and or saw, things like that... I'm sorry about those but I hate English and find it hard to learn... (I'm American and I hate English, yeah that's me.)**

**I will try something out to update every other week..**

**Eto, please enjoy and tell me what y'all think~**

* * *

><p>A few days have passed and I was back home with my family, starting but very slowly talking with Sanada and the boys tennis team more and along with the girls tennis team.<p>

"Ah, the pool! Yes! A day away from school and I get to be in a po-" My mother stopped me before the word 'pool' came out of my mouth again.

"You're not going." She said like she was in a bad mood and good timing she was.

"E-eh, but why can't I go?"

"You joined the girls tennis team, as I have told you not too.. And you will study more and not go to the pool with your so called 'friends'." My mother never liked that I joined the tennis club; she hated tennis after her son, my older brother died.

"B-but, mother.. I'll study and play tennis! I won't get hurt; just let me go, PLEASE!" I kept asking her but never got a yes; after my brother died I wasn't allowed to do much.

"No buts now go stu-"

"Let her go, it won't hurt to let our child leave the house, will it?" My father walked in putting his arms around mother.

"Tch, fine go.. You have 10 minutes to get ready."

"Thank you, thank you!" I ran up to my bedroom getting the things.

"You need to let her go sometimes.. It's not the same as what happened with are son, she will be safe… Just believe her.." He said and walked to the kitchen. "Any ways, we still have her little sister to take care of.. Mostly.. We have both to take care of for now.."

"Your right.. I'll let her go for now.." I walked out of my room and over heard them, smiled a little and walked to the kitchen getting a few bottles of water.

"Alright, that's everything.." I smiles and walked to the door. "I'll be home later tonight." They nodded to me and I walked out of the house.

**At the pool.**

"I wonder where everyone is." I walked around and said very quiet. "Hm? Aoi-chan, Sho-chan!" I saw them and walked to them and seen the two twin sisters, they are doubles players and work together a lot of the time. "Hello, Yukiko-san and Yasu-san.

"Eh? Lulu-chan!" Said Yukiko, she has short hair, dark brown, and light green eyes.

"Lulu-chan, you'll late." Sho said happily and laughed a little.

"Yeah, I know I'm late but my mother didn't want me to go. Lucky my father was home." I sighed lightly but smiled.

"Fake smile, stop now and let's go to the pool?" Everyone looked to Yasu.

"Yasu nee-chan?" Everyone started laughing and smiling.

"Yeah, I have to change into my swimsuit though.."

"Alright, we will be over there." Aoi pointed to a pool with the boys in it. "Aw, there are so cute, sad that Sanada-kun isn't really doing much along with Yukimura-kun." Aoi sighed and walked with the other girls to the same pool as he boys and I walked to the bathroom to change.

"Yo, minna!" Both Yukiko and Yasu said holding each other's hands and with the free hand did a peace sigh to the boys.

"Oh, Yasu-chan and Yukiko-chan, lively as ever I see?" Yukimura said with a light chuckle, they both nodded to him.

"Akaya-kun play with me!" Aoi said and walked to him.

"Not right now Aoi-chan."

"D aw, alright fine."

"Hehe, Akaya-kun be nice." Niou walked to Akaya as he said. "Get some water." Niou pushes Akaya into the water along with pushing Aoi in with Akaya. "Puri..."

"NIOU!" Akaya yelled and Aoi jumped on Akaya before he tried to get out of the pool. "H-hey Aoi, get off. I'm going to kill you Niou!" Niou walked away and saw me coming out, he smirked and walked past me.. I had a one-piece swimsuit on with a towel around my body to cover the open skin, besides my arms, knees and down, and my head wasn't covered.

"Sa, look who's coming Sanada.." Aoi said as she seen me walking to the pool in embarrassment. Sanada slightly glared at Aoi with what she said and didn't look over to me.. I sighed that he didn't look and see me like this; I stopped next to the twins that was sitting right next to Yukimura and Sanada.

"Well don't you look cute, Lulu-chan.." I blushed in my step and looked down a little.

"Thank you, but I'm not cute.. Nor anything else you're thinking Yukimura-san." He chuckled and stood up, pulling Sanada's arm to stand as well. "Hm, where are you going?" I asked and pulled the towel tighter around my body.

"To the pool without all them.. Now come on Sanada-san!" Yukimura grinned and turned to me. "Come on Lulu-chan!" He took my hand and pulled both me and Sanada to a pool without everyone, I dropped my towel and tried to stop Yukimura to get it before him, Sanada or everyone else sees.

"E-eh, I don't want to swim, Yukimura-san.." He shook his head and stopped next to the edge of the pool pulling me and Sanada to each of his sides, then Niou popped up to help Yukimura push us in. "Huh-" I didn't have time to think, my body stopped I couldn't move, everything went black, I couldn't get my breathe, then I felt arms.. So warm I could die right here, I thought to myself.

"Lulu-san…!" I heard Sanada call my name, I tried to open my eyes but there was too much water, than I felt the cold air and the arms that held me close, I came out of the water, opened my eyes, and Sanada was right there, I blushed very deeply and closed my eyes, hoping this was a dream. "Are you alright Lulu-san?" I nodded a little and opened my eyes after a little while.

"H-hai.." I didn't notice I was trying to get closer to him, my body against his was nice, I wanted to be even closer but I couldn't… I sighed and looked around, seeing Yukimura and Niou standing there watching us.

"Lulu-chan! Are you alright?" I nodded to him and glared at Niou for smirking. Sanada took me over to the other side of the pool where it was only 3 feet deep then turned to glare at Niou after putting me down. "I'm sorry Lulu-chan it was my idea to push you and Sanada in the pool. Niou just helped me…"

Sho walked over and seen me being so close to Sanada, she had a lightly glare at me then looked at Yukimura and asked. "What happed here?" She crossed her arms and turned her glare back to me.

"I pushed Sanada and Lulu-chan into the pool…" Yukimura said as he walked away with Niou.

"Sou ka…" She gave me a look of 'get-away-from-him'.. I backed away from him and turned to get out, he followed behind. Sho came over and held her hand out for Sanada to take, I sighed and looked for my towel and went to get it, I felt Sanada was looking at me in a confused way.

"Sho-san?" Sanada looked at her and lightly tilted his head. "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing, why?"

"She's trying to staying away from you…" Sho's eyes widen and shook her head.

"I didn't nor haven't said anything to make her stay away from me."

"You glared at her."

"And how do you know?" Sho crossed her arms and looked at him with a straight face.

"It's the same look you give Aoi when she hugs onto me…"

She walked away without a reply; he sighed and looked around for me, not seeing me, Niou and Yukimura were gone as well, Yanagi started walking away from the pools and Sanada followed after Yanagi. He went into the bathrooms and her a little whimper from a dog, he found himself going to the noise, when he got there he saw me helping a little puppy.

"L-lulu-san?" I looked up and seen him, I looked back down to the puppy and helped pulled out a nail from his paw, I careful held the pup in my arm as my hands showed him I was going to touch the nail… I hummed softly and pulled fast when he calmed down enough; I used my towel to stop the bleeding and held him close.

"He'll be fine.. You don't need to worry, but do have your parents take him into the vet…" She didn't notice Sanada was standing right there and both didn't notice Yukimura, Niou, and Yanagi watch her pull the nail out, the whimpers stopped after a minutes, Sanada notice that she was talking to a kid that wasn't watching her.

"T-thank you lady!" I nodded to him and smiled happily.

"Aww, don't thank me at all, it's fine.." I gently put the puppy down and made should he could walk enough to find the little boy's mother. Sanada was somewhat surprised at how well she took care of the nail in the puppy's paw.

"I-iie, thank you again!" The little boy bowed gently and slowly with his puppy walked away. I watched them leave and sighed lightly, turned around and saw them, Sanada, Yukimura, Yanagi, and Niou was there looking at me, Niou and Yanagi wasn't too surprised but Yukimura and Sanada was…

I looked down and walked past them, I saw everyone was having fun. Yukimura gently took Sanada's hand and moved his hand to mine as I walked past, I felt the warmness again, I lightly blushed and tried to pull my hand away but I had no willpower to do so. Yukimura put our hands together tightly and walked away with Niou and Yanagu, we both stayed there, I was still looking down and I slightly felt Sanada's hand tighten as we stood there... "S-sanada-san, I-i need to be going.." I haven't feel him let go at all, I wonder if he even heard me, I thought to myself... I lightly sighed and tried to let go, he tighten his hold on my hand and I looked over to our hands.

"S-sorry.." He let me hand go and this time I tighten my hold onto his hand and gently shook my head, then let go.. I started walking to the lockers and he turned around, softly calling my name, I stopped and looked at him with a blush.

"Hai?" He looked away and shook his head.

"Never mind... Be careful going home..." He walked over to the pool where everyone was, I stood there in shock. H-he heard me? I shook my head to get the thought out.

I walked into the lockers and made sure that EVERYONE was at the pool... I sighed lightly and looked for my locker, I saw mine and someone in fount of it, I walked over. "Excuse me, that's my locker. Can you please move?" I asked nicely and the person more or less girl turned around and looked at me.

"Tch, you can wait..." I sighed and not in the mood to start a fight, so I waited for about 15-20 minutes until I gave up.

"Can you please move now? I need my things so I can leave!" I asked in a way that made her look at me, this girl, why is it I've seen her before? I asked myself.

"Oh, your voice changed, I'm not moving now, you'll wait..."

"I despise girls like you.." I said in German and tilted my head, smiling gently but my eyes told something else... She narrowed her eyes at me... I think I pissed her off, if so, good, I thought to myself and still smiling with my eyes telling what I feel and want to do to her right now..


End file.
